The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Gaura plant, botanically known as Gaura lindheimeri and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Florgaure’.
The new Gaura is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Quedlinburg, Germany. The objective of the breeding program is to create new compact Gaura plants with attractive leaf and flower coloration.
The new Gaura plant originated from an open-pollination during the summer of 2010 in Quedlinburg, Germany of a proprietary selection of Gaura lindheimeri identified as code number 3199, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with an unknown selection of Gaura lindheimeri as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Gaura plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant from within the progeny of the stated open-pollination in a controlled environment in Quedlinburg, Germany during the spring of 2011.
Asexual reproduction of the new Gaura plant by vegetative cuttings in a controlled environment in Hendrik-Ido-Ambacht, The Netherlands since the summer of 2011 has shown that the unique features of this new Gaura plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.